Mets Core thump Cards
The Mets hosted the St. Louis Cardinals for a 3 game series from July 19-21. The Mets had hope in the first game because the return of Jose Reyes from the DL and Carlos Beltran from the high fever. This is the mets last series part of their 7 game homestead as the Philles came in to play 3 and a Marlins make up game. Game 1 The Mets lead off the series as the return of Reyes and Beltran to the lineup for the Mets. Dillon Gee started for the Mets. The Mets did not score at least until the 5th inning thanks to a double by Angel Pagan. The Mets won to a score of 4-2. Notes *Dillon Gee who is known 9-3 for the season threw just 7 innings and allowed 2 runs on just 3 hits and 2 walks, and only struck out 2 batters. *Angel Pagan who had the double in 5th scored the first run for the Mets. *Jose Reyes went 2 for 5. *Carlos Beltran went 3 for 3 reaching the bases 5 times. *Jason Isringhausen got his first going a 1-2-3 inning. His first save since 2008. Game 2 The Mets who won game 1 had a night to remember. The game lasted 10 innings but before we get there here some notes you might find interesting. SNY mets game broadcasters Gary Cohen,Keith Hernandez,Ron Darling broadcasted the game live from the Pepsi Porch where Carlos Beltran had the homerun and the game winning homerun off Angel Pagan which was the first walk off homerun of his career and the first for the Mets this season. The Mets won to a score of 6-5. Notes *R.A. Dickey who started for the mets was off the hook taking a no decision. He gave up 4 runs on 8 hits and 2 walks. He went 6.1 innings. He was 2 for 2 in his at-bats with an RBI. *Josh Thole picked 2 runs batted in after going 2 for 4 ad got his 11th double of the year. *Jason Bay left the game in the 3rd inning with a tight right hamstring after trying to make a catch on the foul side of left field. He was replaced by Willie Harris for the rest of the game. *Jason Isringhausen got his second win of the season after going two scoreless innings of work and striking out the big tough batter of the Cards. Game 3 After winning the first 2 games the mets defense fell apart and starter Jon Niese didn't get it done with his pitching style as it remained flat. The Mets lost to a score of 6-2. Here are the notes of the game Notes *Niese is now 9-8 for the season as he pitched 6 innings while giving up 5 runs, 3 earned, on giving up 5 hits and a walk and he struck out just 7 batters. *Jose Reyes had a triple which was his 16th of the year and he scored the first run of the game for the mets which was in the 4th. *Lucas Duda went 2 for 3 and a run scored. *Jason Pridie went 1 for 3 with a RBI single. *Carlos Beltran had a tough day at the plate as he went 0 for 3 and only had a walk. *The cards scored 3 runs in the 5th inning thanks two errors the mets made. One of the errors came when a base hit of the second base bag and Angel Pagan threw to first base where nobody was even and he thought the cards first base coach was the first baseman as he nearly got hit in the foot on the back side but it missed him. *The Mets 7 game homestead finished with a 3-4 record. Category:General Articles Category:Mets Category:St. Louis Cardinals